The Great Hall
by Major Carter
Summary: SG-1 gate to a Norse planet. Sam is given a privelege that makes Daniel a little jealous. Warning: It's my first attempt at fiction! lol


SG-1 stepped light-heartedly from the Stargate, onto a beautiful P3X-941. The probe had sent back glorious images of a world full of rich landscaping; flowers of red, yellow and pink; bright blue sky, and never- ending fields of lush green grass proudly displaying leaf-filled trees of all description. It was a planet seemingly untouched by any human; the only giveaway of their existence being a well kept garden around the Stargate, and a cloud of smoke behind the thick forest to the West.  
  
"Wow..this is..beautiful." Carter took of her sunglasses for a better look.  
  
"Yup.but the trees just do something to me." Smiled the happy Colonel.  
  
Sam smiled at him and was about to make a remark when Daniel's excitement took the better of him.  
  
"Oh, come on! I really really want to get to the village and check it out before it gets dark!" He was practically bouncing with anticipation, grabbing Sam's sleeve and tugging it like a child.  
  
"Alright space monkey. Lead the way." Jack checked his watch. "We've got a whole 24 hours here campers.."  
  
Daniel started walking in the direction of the village. "Only 24?"  
  
"Only?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the young archaeologist, "How much time do ya want?"  
  
"Oh, I was hoping to spend at least two days here."  
  
Sam laughed. "How about a few years? I could live here Daniel. It's way better than my poor excuse for a garden!"  
  
Teal'c smiled, "It is indeed a lavish world. The Goa'uld would strive to control it if they knew of its existence."  
  
Jack stepped over a moss-covered log, admiring its greenness.  
  
"Keep that in mind kids. It'd just be our luck to run into a couple of snake heads."  
  
SG-1 walked in almost complete silence after that. Not really for the sake of keeping an eye out, but more for taking in the sights, sounds and smells of the world around them. The forest was beginning to thin, giving way to open plains of endless rows of flowers.  
  
"Daniel's nightmare.." Jack put his sunglasses on.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Jack grinned and walked on ahead. "You'll see."  
  
No later than 10 minutes and Daniel understood; sneezing practically every second step, Daniel was finding himself thankful he was only staying for one day.  
  
"Daniel, you okay?" Sam passed his glasses back to him after a particularly big sneeze blew them off his face.  
  
"I'm fine...just need to get out of the flowers..*sneeze*"  
  
Sam laughed, "Don't worry it's not far now. I think I can see a structure of some kind not far ahead."  
  
Teal'c scanned ahead. "Major Carter is correct. It appears to be made of some metallic substance, perhaps gold.."  
  
"Gold..now why does that make me think Goa'uld?" Jack squinted into the distance, trying to get a better look, "Just keep an eye out folks.."  
  
Another half hour and SG-1 was outside the village gates.well city gates.  
  
"Wow! It's so much bigger than I had thought!" Daniel looked up at the 10 foot wall surrounding the complex.  
  
"I'll say.what happened to your theory of a small and placid village?" Jack queried.  
  
"Well, it was only a theory..and it seems placid.doesn't it?"  
  
"One way to find out." Jack walked up to the gates. They were made of a heavy solid wood, with intricate gold designs decorating the edges, and two big brass door knockers fashioned in the form of horses about eye level. Jack grasped one of them and knocked. Soon after, the gates creaked into motion; opening inwards. Two men clad in neat white robes with gold embroidery emerged.  
  
"Welcome, would you be so kind as to inform us of the meaning of your presence?" The taller of the two bowed in politeness.  
  
"Hi. We're explorers-"  
  
"Peaceful."  
  
"-Explorers from another world. My name is Colonel Jack O'Neill, and this is Major Carter, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c." Stated Jack, pointing to each of his team members in turn.  
  
Daniel took over the conversation, much to the relief of Jack.  
  
"We mean you no harm. We're only here to explore, meet new cultures and people, and share technology with those willing."  
  
The taller man smiled warmly. "Welcome to Midgard, my name is Frey, and this is Fenrir, my brother. We are the Gate-Keepers." Daniel smiled at the sound of familiar names, but refrained from making a comment to the rest of the team at that time.  
  
Fenrir opened his arms out. "Come inside! Make yourself at home!"  
  
Jack grinned, "Why thank you."  
  
Once inside CO and 2IC had to keep dragging the over-excited Daniel away from every artifact, building or statue they passed.  
  
"Daniel, we'll have plenty of time to ourselves after we've finished the tour." Sam pried Daniel's fingers off a gold plate and placed it back in its stand.  
  
"It's just so wonderful Sam! I mean look at the detail in all the works here! And there's so much culture. I think these people are related to the Vikings of Earth, or the Norse or Scandinavian folks. But the artwork is a little different."  
  
"Well then what's made you think they're Norse?"  
  
"Peoples names..Frey was the Norse god of fruitfulness, prosperity and peace. And Fenrir was a wolf, one of the god Loki's offspring. Oh, and the name of the place.Midgard means 'Middle Earth' in Norse mythology."  
  
Sam smiled. "Daniel, how 'bout you tell me while we're walking?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sam pointed towards Jack and Teal'c, who were disappearing around a corner.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry. I think my enthusiasm is a little high sprung today."  
  
Daniel took one last look at the artifact he was holding, and then started after Jack and Teal'c. Sam laughed at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Daniel, running his hands along a hieroglyph- abundant wall.  
  
"You are. You're acting like a kid at Christmas.in overdrive." She grinned at him, then grabbed his arm before he could pick up the miniature statue his was eyeing.  
  
"Ah! It's just so incredible! I mean, you can't tell me that you wouldn't be excited if this was a place filled to the brim with scientific.things.that you'd never seen before in your life. And it's especially thrilling to study something that doesn't have anything to do with the Goa'uld for once. I was getting so sick of that stupid tablet we recovered from P3-whatever."  
  
"Of course I'd be excited Daniel. But I have control." She pulled him forward the three steps needed to reach the Colonel and Teal'c.  
  
"Nice to see you've finally decided to join us Major." Jack chuckled, looking towards Daniel who seemed like he was going to burst. "Daniel, you can go exploring after we have something to eat."  
  
"Aw Jack, I'm not-"  
  
"At the feast we've been invited to." The Colonel couldn't help but to roll his eyes at Daniel's reaction.  
  
"Really? That's great! It'll give me a chance to get to know the people a bit better. Jack they look as though they're Nor-"  
  
Jack threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Ah ah! Not now Daniel. You can give me your three hour run down of this place when we get back. Right now, I could use a drink."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Daniel gave Jack a gentle shove in the back to get him moving.  
  
SG-1 walked through a magnificently adorned archway made of gold bricks, each one bearing its own symbol, painted in a bright blue. Flowers seemed to be a big thing for these people, and it was the only thing Daniel disliked. But the earthlings had to admit that this was by far the most lavish planet they'd visited. As they walked into the open room (no roof) the inhabitants stood smiling, clapping their hands in welcome. Frey lead the four to a table at the far end of the room, where his brother Fenrir and other important-looking people sat. Once their visitors were seated, the population took their seats, chatting and laughing. Fenrir smiled at them, then gestured towards a man and a woman who were sitting opposite them.  
  
"This is Odin and his wife Frigga. They are our leaders. I'm sure they'd love to hear about your culture."  
  
The woman smiled. "Yes, of course. We love visitors and, as you can probably see, we love our home and people as well. Tell me, by what do you call yourselves? We are the Midgardians, as this world's name suggests."  
  
Daniel smiled in awe. "We are known as the Tau'ri, ah, we come from a planet called Earth."  
  
Odin started laughing, "We have heard of the Tau'ri, and their victories against the Evil Ones. We are very pleased to have finally met you!"  
  
"Evil Ones? The Goa'uld?" Jack said, gently placing his cup back on the table.  
  
"That is correct. Although we have never been in battle with them before, we are told that they commit terrible sins. And although they are not fully aware of our existence, we are wary." Frigga offered a plate of food to Teal'c. "You bear a different mark. A familiar mark."  
  
Teal'c accepted an item of food from the plate, and bowed his head in thanks.  
  
"I once served the Goa'uld, until I realized what they were. Nothing but treacherous snakes. It was not until I met the Tau'ri that I was finally able to free myself."  
  
"I see. So there is still hope for your kind." Frigga turned her attention to Sam. "It is not often that we are graced with the presence of a foreign woman. Most that come through the Chapa'ai are men. I'm sure you won't mind taking a look around the places here that are set aside for the women, it would be my pleasure to show you personally."  
  
"Wow, thank you. That would be wonderful." Sam grinned, pleased that the culture valued women more than some of the other planets.  
  
Frigga laughed, and then spoke to Jack. "It would seem you are the leader of this group?"  
  
"That's right. And I'd just like to say thanks for the warm welcome."  
  
"It is our pleasure. I'm sure my husband would love to talk to you about the workings of your race. He is very interested in new people."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
SG-1 and the people at their table continued to chat for what seemed like hours. Daniel was enjoying himself immensely, but was really eager to go exploring. Much to his relief, Odin began to stand, picking up a golden batten as he did. Walking a few steps to his left, the finely dressed man lifted the implement, and struck a brilliantly coloured gong. The low- pitched sound resounded around the happy population, and people began to rise from their seats.  
  
"Now, my friends Frigga and I would love to show you around. Feel free to look at anything you wish. And I love questions!" Odin boomed happily.  
  
Daniel was on his feet in a flash. He'd been eyeing the top of a domed building that he could see from his sitting spot, and was dying to take a look at it. Odin waved his hand in the direction of the archway.  
  
"Come come! There is much we want to share with you."  
  
Once back in the streets, which were now full of busy people, Frigga and Odin lead the team through every part in the city, but did not venture inside buildings. Daniel had already taken hundreds of photos, and was still eager for more. The whole of Midgard was decorated. There wasn't a door or a pot that didn't have a streak of gold running through it, and there was no sign of poor health, or status within the people.  
  
"Everybody here must be so happy." Daniel remarked, to no one in particular.  
  
"We've always cared more about the people who live here that ourselves. We want absolutely everybody to have the same thing. Nobody is without a home, clothes, food, and we have no crime, no sickness (although we are not without it either), and in return the people look after the city in so many ways." Odin proudly folded his arms. "But, it is getting dark, and there are things that I want to show you."  
  
Frigga laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
  
"Would you mind coming with me? I'd like to take you inside the great hall, it has been reserved for women for as long as Midgard has been standing."  
  
Sam looked at the Colonel.  
  
"Sure, just remember that we have to be back in.3 hours."  
  
"Yes Sir, thanks."  
  
Frigga pointed at the structure. "Would you and the rest of your team like to meet us outside when you're ready?"  
  
While Jack answered Frigaa, Daniel's jaw dropped. The one place in Midgard that he was dying to see just happened to be restricted. Following Frigga's finger another time, Daniel stared longingly at the glistening domed structure that he'd seen from his table at lunch. And he had to admit, that he was extremely disappointed. Reluctantly, he forced his gaze back to the group.  
  
"I would love to show you the gardens." Odin beckoned Jack, Daniel and Teal'c to follow, while Sam and Frigga headed off towards the Great Hall.  
  
After hours of sneezing and tripping over, Daniel was about to ask Odin if he could have a look at a few structures instead of so many flowers, but he was let down by Jack's statement that they had to leave. Sure, the flowers were pretty, and the gardens were amazing, but Daniel really wanted to sink his teeth into artifacts and hieroglyphs. Walking back, Jack knew Daniel was sulking.  
  
"Hey, I'm sure Carter will tell ya all about it."  
  
Daniel managed a wry smile. Jack chuckled.  
  
"Hey, at least we weren't attacked..Carter wasn't kidnapped, Teal'c didn't insult anyone, you're still alive and I didn't wind up with any broken bones or bruises."  
  
He had to agree with that..  
  
Once back in the city, Daniel was getting rather jealous.  
  
"I am so glad you visited. Perhaps you could come back some time?" Odin smiled at the three as they waited outside the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh you bet. This place is paradise." Jack patted Odin on the arm.  
  
"We will be having a special feast, 500 days from now to celebrate the founding of Midgard. Perhaps you would like to join us?"  
  
"Well, if we can make it back then, I'm sure you'll se us in 500 days." Jack grinned, he was beginning to think of Midgard as a nice place to retire.  
  
Odin shook each of the men's hands. "I must attend other business, hopefully Frigga won't be much longer, although she does like to talk a great deal about who built this and when, and of the workings of our gods..hmm..she should be along very soon. Thank you for visiting, and I look forward to meeting you again. Farewell."  
  
Odin light-footedly walked back towards the golden archway, leaving the three men to wait for Carter. Daniel was getting annoyed, he didn't learn as much as he'd hoped to, and he really wanted to go home and forget about it. In fact, he secretly told himself that that was what he was going to do. It wasn't that he was pissed off, just heavily disappointed and downhearted. After all, he lived on other cultures..  
  
Soon after, the doors of the Great Hall began to swing open. Daniel squinted, trying to peek into the building, but it was too dark inside to see. Frigga and Sam emerged; still chatting about whatever it was that was inside. Daniel hoped to catch the end of their conversation, but Frigga stopped talking about it when they reached the men. Sam thanked Frigga immensely, telling her that it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. Now Daniel was green, they'd seen some pretty amazing things before, but whatever this was, it was obviously better.  
  
"Yes," Jack cut into Sam's gratefulness "Thank you for everything. But, we really must be going."  
  
Frigga smiled at them, "It is I who should thank you. I only hope that you return someday."  
  
Jack pretended to think "Ah, 500 days seem soon enough?"  
  
Frigga laughed, "So Odin has told you of the festival. Yes, I hope to see you then! It grows dark, you must leave before it becomes too hard to see where you walk. Farewell!"  
  
After a few more thank you's SG-1 started walking back to the Gate. Jack had left them an hour, just so they didn't have to rush. Sam was practically skipping. Daniel did his best to ignore her, but Sam thought he might want to know what she saw and was happily spurting it all back to him the whole way to the Gate. Daniel groaned.  
  
".it was just so amazing Daniel. You would have loved it!"  
  
"Thank you Sam, I feel so much better." Sam caught the sarcasm in his tone, and grinned.  
  
"Maybe next time."  
  
"I'm not holding my breath." Daniel walked up to the DHD and, in a huff, dialed Earth. Sam's grin turned into a full fledged smile. Poor guy. Jack patted Daniel on the shoulder in mock comfort.  
  
"Don't worry Danny Boy, I'm sure Carter's got lots more to tell ya."  
  
"Ha ha.can we just go home, I really need a clean tissue, and a strong dose of coffee."  
  
5 minutes later and the four stepped though Earth's Stargate. As always they were greeted by the familiar voice of General Hammond.  
  
"Welcome back SG-1. Debriefing in one hour."  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes. 'This is going to be hell' he thought. And he was right. Daniel just sat there, the whole time listening to Sam give out more information on the culture of Midgard than he had thought. If envy was a bomb, the world was doomed. Daniel clenched his fists under the table, and made a mental note to bring either a pair of ear plugs, or a gag just in case they ever came back from another planet where Sam found something he didn't. It was killing him, and the mental pictures of the Great Hall were useless, despite Sam's detailed report. When it was finally over Daniel walked in silence back to his quarters. Flinging open his door and running a hand through his hair, he made his way to his desk.  
  
"Might as well write up my diary seeing as though it's only going to take 5 minutes this time." Daniel picked up a pen from the edge of his desk, and then reached for his diary but something else caught his eye before he had a chance to even touch it. There was a tag, labeled with his name, poking out from under his diary. Lifting the four-year-old book away, he saw a small, flat, rectangular parcel sitting proudly on his desk. He picked it up and opened it, causing a piece of paper to fall out and flitter to the ground. He looked down at it, "Sorry for the torture" it read, the words big enough for him to read at a distance. Confused he looked inside the parcel and pulled out a tape, labeled "Watch Me". Frowning, he slid the tape into his VCR, and watched as the television came to life. All of a sudden Daniel realized what it was. Grinning madly, he grabbed a pen and pad, ready to jot down anything of notice as he watched Sam's brilliant recording of the Great Hall.  
  
Fin~  
  
Thanks for reading! This is my first fic, so any comments would be more than welcome! 


End file.
